Aliens: Unleashed
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Aliens: Unleashed (phone); ---- 25th November 2003 Plot ---- Aliens: Unleashed is a primitive first person shooter game made by Glu for a range of mobile phones in 2003. Sorrent, one of the leading game developers in the mobile arena creation of the license. As a USCM in training you are on a Star Base in New Quantico, Hixxo 53. A base that includes multiple areas like a moon base and base core. Gameplay ---- In gameplay prey appears on screen at a number of distances called range and you must battle the aliens on that level, in a battle a number appears above the enemy and to fire the corresponding number on the keypad needs to be pressed. You are equipped with either a pulse rifle or a pistol as you start the game but collect weapons as it progresses. Before a battle will start, details are shown as to the enemies and marines ability, these are then used in affecting the damage a player can inflict on an enemy. Items are unlocked that include carbide boots, gloves, medkits and weapons like a VP70 pistol, which are held in a backpack that can be accessed in-between battles with a map for reference and a synth advisor helping you as you go. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Easy Normal Hard Gameplay modes ---- Singleplayer Levels Star base: Barracks - east/west wing Depot - warehouse Factory - plant floor Moon base: Base core: Characters ---- Marines Weapons ---- VP70 M4A3 Pulse Rifle Scoped Rifle M56 Smart Gun RPG Bazooka Equipment ---- Ballistic Helmet M3 Body Armor Carbide Boots Leg Armor Pressure Suit Enemies ---- Chestburster Synth Hugger Synth Drone Synth Runner Alien Queen Guard Predators Synthetics Vehicles ---- Publishers ---- Glu Mobile is a publisher of mobile games for smartphone and tablet devices. Founded in San Francisco in 2001, Glu Mobile has since taken up office in more than 4 countries. Glu Mobile offers products to multiple platforms including iOS, Android, Palm and Windows Phone 7. Sorrent, in 2005, San Mateo-based Sorrent and London based Macrospace merged to become Glu Mobile. Earlier that same year, Greg Ballard replaced Sorrent founder Scott Orr as CEO. In 2006 Glu Mobile acquired iFone and in 2007 it acquired Chinese mobile game producer Beijing Zhangzhong MIG Information Technology Co. Ltd. ("MIG"). In March 2008 Glu Mobile acquired San Clemente-based mobile developer Superscape. Developers ---- Glu Mobile is a publisher of mobile games for smartphone and tablet devices. Founded in San Francisco in 2001, Glu Mobile has since taken up office in more than 4 countries. Glu Mobile offers products to multiple platforms including iOS, Android, Palm and Windows Phone 7. Sorrent, in 2005, San Mateo-based Sorrent and London based Macrospace merged to become Glu Mobile. Earlier that same year, Greg Ballard replaced Sorrent founder Scott Orr as CEO. In 2006 Glu Mobile acquired iFone and in 2007 it acquired Chinese mobile game producer Beijing Zhangzhong MIG Information Technology Co. Ltd. ("MIG"). In March 2008 Glu Mobile acquired San Clemente-based mobile developer Superscape. Awards ---- Score Game Points Bonus Points Reception ---- 7.0/10 IGN References Citations Aliens: Unleashed (phone) Footnotes category:Video games category:Android Games